Chit Chat Redux
by sb4ever
Summary: A sort of sequel to Chit Chat.


Title: Chitchat.Redux

Author: Ryn

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Summary: Kind of picks up where Chit Chat ended.

A/N: Hope you enjoy it. It hasn't been betaed so you've been warned! A big mwah to all of you who have taken the time to send feedback. I am thrilled at the reception Webb and Co. have been receiving!

----------

"Remind me never to say yes when you ask about going on a mission again," panted Harm as they hid behind crates lining the wall in the huge warehouse. They were waiting for the guards to pass during the nightly patrol so they could appropriate the lone helicopter.

"C'mon, Harm, don't tell me you haven't missed this after sitting behind a desk for three years?" retorted an equally out-of-breath Webb, his eyes scanning the area. "You know you love that adrenaline rush from escaping the bad guys." The pair had narrowly averted being discovered in the office downloading some critical information regarding the dissemination of equipment in the warehouse.

"I miss it," he admitted, "but with the baby due next month, my priorities are different. I don't want my kid to grow up without a father."

Webb glanced at Harm's face and saw how earnest he was. "You have changed," he said slowly. "Good for you."

Harm was startled. "What? No sarcastic remark? No speech about duty to one's country?"

"I think if anyone's done enough for his country, you have."

Harm peered in the moonlight to decipher the expression on Webb's face—it was serious.

"Surprised?" Webb asked wryly.

"A bit."

"We all change, Rabb, even when we don't want to."

Harm let the subject drop.

"When we get back to London, I want you to come over for dinner," Harm said amiably, "and I won't take no for an answer. I want you to meet Nanci. You'll like her."

"I might not have time."

"Make time."

Sharp eyes spotted the guards checking the helicopter to make sure it was empty. Doing a cursory inspection of the area, the pair uttered a few words then continued on their patrol.

"Okay, Harm," whispered Webb, "you're on."

Harm nodded. Making sure the way was clear, both men scurried over to the helicopter. The door was locked. Cursing, Webb quickly pulled something out of his pocket and picked the lock.

"I see you haven't lost any of your spook skills," commented Harm as they settled in the helicopter. He quickly scanned the instrument panel to familiarize himself with it.

"Basic lock picking 101," responded Webb," it's like riding a bicycle…you never forget."

Harm nodded and flicked a switch to start the engine. Instantly, at the sound of the motor revving up, shouts of alarm were heard and the pounding of running boots were heard.

"Let's go, Rabb!" urged Webb. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison here. It sucks."

At that moment, Harm pulled the lever and the helicopter rose as shots were fired. In minutes, they were safely away.

Both men took a deep breath and looked at each other. Broad grins were plastered on their faces.

"Just like old times," Webb remarked.

"Almost," corrected Harm. "We need Bud and Mac." At the mention of her name, Harm took a quick glance at Webb. His face remained impassive. "Still the Tin Man without a heart, Clay?"

"I don't know what you mean," commented Webb stiffly.

"I know what Mac meant to you and I know I was part of the reason why you two couldn't make it work."

Webb was taken aback at Harm's openness but refused to reciprocate. "The operative word here is _was_. It's been three years, Harm. I've moved on with my life."

"Going through the motions or living life the way it was meant to be?"

"Since when have you become so philosophical?"

"The day Nanci told me she was expecting a baby." Harm kept his eyes glued on the airway in front of him. "It was like a kaleidoscope. That one little bit of information just shook up my whole life."

"And what deep revelations did you come up?" remarked Webb sarcastically.

Normally not an introspective person, Harm had spent a good deal of time recently thinking about his past life with the coming of the new baby. Would he…could he be a good parent in spite of all the baggage he had?

"Two things. One, I wasted a large part of my life wishing and wanting my father back."

"That's not a bad thing, Harm," Webb pointed out. "I've wished my father was alive every day that he's been gone."

"But you didn't spend your life obsessively searching for him to the point it affected your relationships with the people you love. I love my mom but I never forgave her for marrying Frank. I resented Frank for not being my father, not letting him be the father he wanted to be to me. And as for Mac…well, two needy people do not a good couple make."

"That sounds convoluted." Webb was surprised Harm was able to reach the conclusion obvious to everyone but he and Mac.

"But you know what I mean."

"I do."

Harm's s gaze scanned the land below. "Does any of this look familiar?"

"About another fifteen minutes in that direction," Webb pointed.

"How do we identify ourselves?"

"A hunting we will go on the way to grandmother's house."

Harm looked at Webb with a smirk. "Who thinks of these codes?"

Webb shrugged. "Some paper pusher with nothing better to do."

Harm chuckled. "That's certainly not you."

"It might be one day."

"What? Clayton Webb is thinking of hanging up his spook shoes?"

"A good CIA agent knows when to quit."

"I thought there's no such thing as an ex-CIA agent."

"That's classified."

----------

Clayton Webb knocked on the handsome wood door of Harm's flat. It was a week after the completion of the last ops and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr. had personally called to issue the invitation to dinner. How could he refuse?

The door opened.

"Clayton Webb?" asked an attractive brunette.

Webb blinked. For a moment, he was taken aback at the presence of the woman before him. Tall, slender and attractive, she initially bore a remarkable resemblance to Sarah. But as he continued to gaze at her, he could see the likeness melt away. Her features were more delicate but what was most striking was this woman oozed calm confidence in a way Sarah never had.

"You are Clayton Webb, aren't you?" repeated the woman when he hadn't responded immediately.

"Forgive me." He held out his hand. "Yes, I am. And you must be Nanci," he smiled.

"What gave it away?" she smiled. "This?" she asked as she rubbed her very pregnant tummy.

"That gave me a clue."

She laughed as she stepped back. "Come in, come in. Harm's on the phone. He should be joining us any minute." She hooked her arm through his as she led him into the living room. "Harm says you're old friends."

"We do go back a long way," he admitted.

"Make yourself comfortable," she invited him. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Scotch on the rocks."

"One scotch on the rocks coming up."

"You're an American," commented Webb as he roamed around the room looking at the photographs scattered around the room. "Harm gave me the impression you were British."

"We met at a British embassy party," Nancy said. "I was born and raised in New York."

He picked up their wedding portrait. The bride was radiant, the groom beaming. "What brought you to London?"

"I'm a journalist."

Webb paused and threw a look in Nanci's direction. "What kind of journalist?"

"Political. But now I write a weekly column. I wanted more time for the baby—when he or she comes."

"You don't know what you're having?" asked Webb.

"Harm and I decided we wanted to be surprised," she smiled.

"How refreshing," he commented. "Most people want to know before hand so they can choose the appropriate color for everything."

"Not Harm," stated Nanci. "He said he wanted to live a little dangerously," she jested.

You have no idea, thought Webb reflecting on their past missions. "And you?" he asked out loud.

"It doesn't matter as long as little whatsis Rabb is healthy."

"Good name choice," Webb smirked.

"Whatsis does have a ring to it, doesn't it?" grinned Nanci.

Webb laughed. "It's good to know Harm picked a wife who's not only beautiful but has a sense of humor to boot."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Webb," said Nanci in surprise. "Harm said you could be quite charming but he wasn't sure if that was the Webb showing up tonight."

Webb glared mockingly at her. "Oh, he did, did he? By the way, it's Clay to friends."

"Are we friends?"

"I hope we will be."

"I think I'd like that," she decided.

"You think you'd like what?" repeated Harm as he strode into the living room. "Glad you could make it, Clay. Sorry I wasn't here to greet you. There's always an emergency which turns out not to be so urgent." He rolled his eyes.

Webb held up a hand. "Don't apologize. I understand."

"Now what were you saying, Nanci?" asked Harm.

"Clay," she nodded in Webb's direction, "and I have decided to be friends. I'm sure it's because I'm your wife."

"I've never known Clay not to appreciate a beautiful woman, especially one with brains," commented Harm. "And in particular, brunettes," he added with a knowing glance at Webb.

A sardonic smile appeared on Webb's face. It was typical Harm to bring up something from the past that he'd rather not recall. He hadn't changed as much as he thought.

"Here's to beautiful brunettes with brains," toasted Webb. He held up his glass as though in tribute to Nanci, but juxtaposed over her face was Sarah's. Try as he may, she would always occupy a tiny bit of his heart.

Nanci spotted the faraway look in Webb's hazel eyes and shrewdly guessed he was thinking of another woman. Much as she loved her husband, in the three years she'd known him, she knew he had a penchant for bringing up details in one's life that one would rather forget. It was exasperating but it was a part of Harm.

"Thank you," she acknowledged. "I hope you're both hungry," she said spotting the help at the dining room doorway, "dinner's ready."

Hotel

Dinner had been enjoyable, thought Webb as he finished packing. His plane was due to leave first thing in the morning.

Nanci Rabb was not only beautiful, but witty and charming as well. Most impressive of all, she seemed to understand her husband and accepted him flaws and all. Webb believed the marriage had a good chance of succeeding.

Tonight was the first time in a long time he'd allowed himself to think of Sarah. Meeting Nanci and her resemblance to Sarah triggered those memories. She was all he could think about on the ride back to the hotel. Their sarcastic exchanges, their arguments, their lovemaking, and most of all, being able to talk to someone about what he did. Oh, he couldn't share everything but with her security clearance, they'd been able to chit chat quite a bit. Which led to many of those arguments, he thought wryly. In turn, those had segued to some very passionate make-up sex.

Sarah, he sighed. He hoped she'd found the happiness she was always seeking. She hadn't found it with him; she hadn't found it with Harm. But maybe, just maybe, she'd found it with someone else. He would wish that for her.

----------


End file.
